


The Things That You Do (To Me)

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Barry Allen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Jesse doesn't like me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That You Do (To Me)

“You’re being ridiculous, Allen.” Harry says, voice slightly strained. His hands flex slightly where they’re clutching at Barry’s waist, his body a solid press of heat against her back. 

“Says you,” Barry grumbles and pokes at one of the screwdrivers littering the desk. “I mean, I know Jesse likes me as a friend. We’re great friends! But friends don’t really date friends’ dads’, okay? I’m just worried about how she’ll react.”

“I assure you that Jesse will remain level-headed, as she and I are both aware that there will be things about each others’ lives that we have to accept-”

“Have to accept? Have to? See, that’s what I’m worried about!” Barry protests again. “Harry, I know Jesse won’t hate us for this. I’m worried about her not liking me.”

“I’m worried about how much longer this crisis of yours is going to take,” Harry groans, dropping his head to rest on Barry’s shoulder. His hands slide lower, stopping to rest comfortably on her hips. 

“Oh, it’s okay, I don’t have any plans tonight,” Barry says reassuringly, reaching up to run her fingers through Harry’s hair. He snorts.

“Well, I do, Allen,” he says, then nips at the skin of her neck. “Ones that do not involve discussing my daughter.” 

Barry shivers at the way his voice has lowered, rumbling in her ear while his hands caress her hips. 

“Okay….I guess I can stop worrying about it for a night.” She says.

“Finally,” Harry says in unabashed relief, before the hands on her hips tighten and he hoists Barry up, spinning her midair to cradle her closer to his body as he sets off at a jog through the hallways of STAR Labs. 

Barry lets out a squeak of surprise before bringing her legs up to wrap around Harry’s waist, hands clinging to his shirt. “Seriously?” She gasps, but it’s more amused than annoyed.

Harry doesn’t deign to answer, just kicks open the door to his office and drops her on the desk, hands already fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.


End file.
